


暧昧清算

by wywj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader, 李楷灿/你
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	暧昧清算

“姐姐，开门。”

李楷灿故意凑近了监控屏做着鬼脸，虽然纳闷这人怎么突然不请自来，但我还是乖乖跑去门口给他开了门。看到站在自家门口拎着大袋小袋的李楷灿，我的迷茫有增无减。

“怎么了？”

“上门给你做饭。”

李楷灿无视了我疑惑的眼神，踩着我准备好的拖鞋径直走向厨房。

“你还叫人了？”

“没有啊。”

“这是我一个人……我们两个人能吃完的分量吗？”

“是明天的份，后天的份。”他一边说着一边轻车熟路地拉开抽屉找出围裙给自己套上，一瞬间我甚至觉得自己是站在别人家厨房。“楷灿定时闹钟会每天提醒姐姐好好吃饭的。”

“怎么回事？难道我看上去像是生活不能自理的人吗？”

听到这里李楷灿终于停下来手里一连串的动作，转过身对上我的视线，“就是觉得……姐姐最近好像没精打采的。”

“……”

虽然想反驳，可被李楷灿说中了。

“你是别人肚子里的蛔虫吗，这都能发现？”

“最近不是没怎么更新消息吗，又听我妹妹说你最近一直在加班，而且…”李楷灿说到这里突然打住，“吃了楷灿小太阳牌的拿手菜要好好打起精神啊。”

“如果需求的话，morning call也不是不可以的。”

李楷灿放低声线拉出了暧昧的尾音，让一秒前还在好奇那剩下半句话的我瞬间就忘记了还有那么一回事。

“得了。”我走上前松开李楷灿背后系得歪歪扭扭的围裙带，重新替他打了一个完美的蝴蝶结。“看来你妹妹说的是真的。”

“她说了什么？”

“别看我哥那样，他还挺受欢迎的。”

“啧……怎么这夸奖听着不太顺耳呢。”

“大好年纪你不谈恋爱吗？”

“喜欢的人…倒是有的。”

“那还不追浪费青春干嘛。”

李楷灿的手顿了顿，“是啊，我到底在干嘛呢。”

加班让人身心俱疲不假，我转身离开厨房摸出自己口袋里的手机，犹豫着再次点开了熟人发给我那张照片。

-他不值得你伤心…其实之前就在犹豫要不要发给你。分手对你来说是好事。

男朋友和另一个女人在停车场打得火热，看他的穿着就知道显然是在和我分手之前的事。

虽然在前几天对方提出分手的时候就隐隐觉得不对劲，比如他脸上淡淡的淤青和心虚的语调，那时候说不清道不明的情绪在知道第三者的存在之后也变得豁然开朗，而现在所有线索都连成了一条线。

在厨房发现李楷灿手上的淤青和创可贴时，我好像才知道了事情的全貌。

要说一点都不在意，那我好像也没豁达到那个份上。

所以本来能推掉的应酬我也随口就答应下来，喝了多少就在厕所里吐了多少，直到送走上司自己倚在店门口准备叫车的时候，眼前的瓢泼大雨和手机上显示40分钟的等待时间，让我突然就有点想念那个小太阳了。

其实我有点庆幸烟刚抽完没多久李楷灿才出现，不然可能又会受到他恨铁不成钢的眼神洗礼。

“你一来雨就停了呢。”

“因为是小太阳啊。”

李楷灿的语气听起来还是一如既往，说完他脱下自己的外套围在了我腰上，认认真真用袖子打了个结，然后背对着我弯下了身子。

“上来吧，姐姐肯定走不动了不是吗？” 

“你怎么知道我穿的是裙子。” 

我顺从地站起身趴到李楷灿背上，伸手环住了他的脖子。

“本来是怕姐姐会冷，因为突然下雨了。” 李楷灿声音温柔，不知道是无心还是有意，说出来的话也异常多情。

“怎么淋湿了？” 

“送领导走的时候在雨里站了一会儿。”

“那先去我家把衣服换了。”

“欸……”

“这是什么语气？”

“看来真没少把女孩子哄回家啊。”

“姐姐不感动我特意顶着大雨来接你就算了，怎么还要无中生有？？”

李楷灿说着就故意站直了身体，吓得快从他身上滑下去的我立刻搂紧了他。

“呀，开个玩笑嘛。别晃了，我头晕。”

要不是知道李楷灿拿给我的衣服都是他妹妹的，我可能也多半会以为他真的有个女朋友了。做事机灵，长得又可爱讨喜，我怎么会……

裙子后面被卡住的拉链打断了我的胡思乱想，本来就手脚不听使唤，我努力扯了几下还是没能解开，到最后索性叫来了李楷灿。

李楷灿神色复杂，还是一言不发乖乖帮我弄好了被卡住的拉链。他的手指无意中碰到我后背的肌肤时，我的心脏似乎也漏跳了一拍。

“好了，那我先出去…”

我抓住了正欲离开的李楷灿的衣角，直直盯着他的眼。

“李楷灿，你还真是油盐不进啊？”

“疯了吧。”我听到李楷灿低声咒骂了一句，反拽住我的手就把我拉进他怀里：“姐姐对我的误会好像很深啊，就趁现在解开一下吧。”

话音刚落李楷灿就捧住我的脸吻了上来，另一只手滑下了我裙子背后的拉链。

而我再见到李楷灿是一个星期之后的事了。

“是自罚一杯还是选惩罚游戏？”

“游戏吧。”

气球在自己手里被扎破的时候我不免心惊胆战了一下，倒不是被爆破声给吓到的，纯粹是因为这两个惩罚我都不怎么在行。后者不确定因素太多，至于前者……我紧张地咽了下口水，看到被放在眼前的龙舌兰之后就条件反射般回答了后者。

毕竟前阵子酒精带给我的心理阴影可太深了。

我认命般地从抽签桶里抽出一张纸递给徐英浩，他神秘兮兮打开纸条偷偷瞄了眼，然后十分满意般地念出了写在上面的字眼。

“天堂七分钟。附注：游戏对象是座位离你最近的一名异性。”

……这他妈还不如直接喝三杯龙舌兰。

徐英浩笑眯眯看向了我，和坐在我旁边的李楷灿。

“行了，知道你们都在羡慕我能和姐姐加深感情。”李楷灿唰地站起身，可能是为了不让我尴尬，自己先故意讲起了俏皮话：“姐姐我们走。”

“呀，你别老说这种让人误会的话。”

虽然倒是真的省去了别人起哄的份，可我早该知道这个房间里最大的不确定因素就是李楷灿了。

和李楷灿一起被关进衣柜里之后我的眼睛花了几秒才适应下突如其来的黑暗，没多久就借着缝隙的微光发现李楷灿的视线一直落在我身上。

“姐姐最近是不是一直在躲我？”

我心虚地转过头不去看他，可是狭窄的空间里根本无处可逃。

自从上个星期喝了个烂醉不小心和李楷灿睡了之后我就一直在故意逃避着他，事后装失忆，消息也随便打发，李楷灿约见面也用加班来推辞，仔细一想颇有那么点翻脸不认人的味道。

可第二天早上不见踪影的不是李楷灿自己吗？！

我倒是发了求救消息给朋友的，她让我来参加朋友的生日派对头头是道地说会当场给我分析，可我愣是没想到李楷灿是那人学弟，当事人都来了我还怎么听分析，只能含糊其辞推脱了一把说结束以后再谈。

怕什么来什么，结果这就变成我和李楷灿的二人空间了。

“没有啊。”

“不要说谎。”

李楷灿靠近我的时候我下意识就往后退了一步，可衣柜里哪有什么退路，我结结实实撞到了背后放着的收纳箱的一角，没忍住疼得闷哼了一声。

“撞到哪儿了？很疼吗？”

李楷灿声音里的关切倒是真实，二话没说就把我捞进自己怀里和我对换了位置，只是他过分靠近的距离让我更加心烦意乱了。比如他敞开的衬衣领口让我想到那天晚上自己落在他脖颈上的吻，比如他现在喷薄在我耳畔的温热呼吸也让我想到那天晚上的缱绻。李楷灿大概是下意识想替我揉一揉被撞到的地方，伸手发现摸到了我的后腰之后又立刻拿开了自己的手。

太烦了，明明应该把李楷灿立刻推开的。

“明知故问吗？还不是你弄的，把人顶墙上也不嫌嗑得慌。”我还没反应过来自己说了些什么就被李楷灿抵在墙上，

“所以不是断了片，而是装失忆吗？”

“第二天先走人的不是你吗，我怎么知道你是不是一时兴起？比起恋人明明做朋友才是最稳妥的，我疯了吧怎么会对你…”

李楷灿沉默不言，径直低下头吻住了我。

“你…唔……”

时间要到了。

“只是想给姐姐留下好印象所以出门去买早饭了。”

“我喜欢姐姐，说实话看到那个垃圾男人离开姐姐的时候我很高兴。”

“所以姐姐也快点承认吧，你也喜欢我这件事。”

李楷灿另一只手紧紧拉住了衣柜的门，外面的人一下子也没能推开。

“还是要我再吻一次，姐姐才知道自己也很心动？”


End file.
